Drabble 101
by Phantom Shadow Pirate
Summary: A series of 101 drabbles. Please Read and Review! I don't own anything!
1. Cold

**Drabble 101**

Woo! 101 Drabbles! This should be fun! Here's the first one!

**Cold**

"Just leave me alone Danny!" I screamed at him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"What did you do? What did you do?! Danny, I'm so sick of you leaving me without an excuse!" I yelled.

On that note, I turned on my heel and stormed out the doors. Soon I arrived at home. Running quickly up the stairs to my room, I turned on my radio really loud. I'm so glad my parents let me get a sound proof room. I layed down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Danny was such a jerk. He would always get mad at me for no reason, and run off. When he got back, he'd always blame everything on me. Everything. I've put up with it the last couple months, just blowing it off, and listening to every excuse that would come off the tip of his toungue. But I wouldn't anymore. I wouldn't listen to his lies anymore.

A few hours passed, and I began to cool down. The sky began to darken with rain clouds, and soon came the water. It poured down in buckets covering the streets and drains. Within a matter of minutes there were at least two inches of water in the street. I stood by my window watching it rain when I noticed two figures in the street. One was obviously Danny in his ghost form. The other was bigger. Taller. It was Dan.

Quickly thinking, I grabbed the Fenton Thermos and ran out the door. Nearing the two, I heard them talking.

"Why are you here?!" Danny yelled, "I thought that when I changed the past I changed you!"

"That wasn't your only chance to turn evil." Dan said snickering.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there were other oppurtunities for you to turn dark. And survey says she's right behind me." Dan smirked.

"What?!" Danny said looking around Dan's lurking form only to see his raven haired friend behind Dan with the Fenton Thermos.

"Sam!" Danny yelled to her. She glanced at him in surprise. Neither of them noticed Dan firing up an Ecto-blast at her untill it was too late.

"No!" Danny screamed. Dan took this oppurtunity to freeze Danny to the ground.

"Any last requests Danny?" Dan asked turning to him.

"Please... let me talk to her!" he pleaded.

"Alright." He said smiling. Dan walked swiftly towards Danny and overshadowed him.

Then Dan in Danny's body walked to the limp Sam on the ground. He scooped her up off the ground and placed her in his lap.

"Sam. You are such an idiot. I can't believe I was ever friend. I want you to die. You deserve this." Dan said in Danny's voice. Sam's lavender eyes fluttered open.

"How could you be so cold?" she asked in a hoarse whisper just as Dan fled Danny's body.

"How could you be so cold...?"

Those words were her last, and they'd haunt Danny for the rest of his dark life.

Whoa... That was kinda dark... Anywho, thanks for reading, please review!!!

Phantom Shadow Pirate

Please excuse the spelling, stupid thing doesn't have Spell Check.


	2. Snowflake

**Drabble 101**

Hey! Thanks to the people! who read the last one! And to my one reviewer, sweetpoet2003!! Well, here's the next one!

**Snowflake**

It's been a couple years since he's died. I still look at his gravestone occasionally. And it's always the same. Everytime I go, it's always very cold. Very cold, but never snowing. I miss him terribly, but I know that it was all for the best.

_Flashback..._

_It was a cold December night, and I was sitting in my room, as usually, writing in my journal. I glanced up and out the window and saw the gray skies overhead. It hadn't snowed yet, and it was almost the new year. Winter was one of my favorite seasons, because it was so beautiful. I didn't like going out into the cold, but when the snow just sat on the ground like tiny crystals of the heavens, it made all my troubles disappear, and the world seemed almost magical. But to my great disappointment, there was still no snow. Which is why I was so troubled. _

_Danny had been in the hospital for several months now. He had cancer, and was dying. With the snow not here, if seemed to magnify the problem even more if that were possible. I knew he would be gone soon, but I couldn't bring myself to go and see him. He understood though, I knew he did. _

_I was pulled from my troubled thoughts by the phone ringing on my desk. I reached over and picked it up. _

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Hey Sam, it's Danny." _

_"Oh hey Danny! How are you?" _

_"I'm doing great! But I can tell you aren't very happy. What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know, I guess I just wish it would snow." I replied._

_"Oh."_

_"Danny, are you sure you're ok?"_

_"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" He replied happily._

_I could tell he wasn't. _

_"Hey Sam" he said._

_"Huh?"_

_"Look outside." _

_I looked out the window and saw small snowflakes floating gently to the ground, sprinkling it with a light powder._

_"Thank you Danny." I said._

_"Any time Sam." he paused, and I could hear his hand clamp over the reciever. "I have to go now Sam, the doctor wants to talk to me."_

_"Ok Danny, I love you."_

_"I love you too Sam."_

_I starred out the window in amazement as tears trickled down my face. Even when he was weakest, he managed to make me happy. I grabbed my coat and ran out into the snow. By now it was falling much heavier. An hour must have passed before I returned to the house. _

_Once I got up into my room, the phone rang once more._

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Is this Ms. Manson speaking?" the man on the other side questioned._

_"Yes, who is this?"_

_"This is Dr. Phillips. I'm so sorry to inform you, but Danny Fenton has passed away."_

_I couldn't say anything._

_"Ms. Manson, I realize that this is hard for you..."_

_I cut him off. "What were his last words?" I asked choking on my tears._

_"His last words. Of course."_

_"What were they?"_

_"Sam, it was all for you."_

_"Those were his last words?"_

_"Yes they were Ms. Manson. I'm afraid I don't know what it was about, but..."_

_"That's alright, I understand Dr. And thank you."_

_"You are most welcome Ms. Manson."_

_I looked out the window. It had stopped snowing. He really was gone._

And it hasn't snowed since. I walked towards his grave, with a few flowers in my hand. It was a cold November afternoon, and I was delievering flowers. I must be out of my mind.

_Daniel Fenton_

_In loving memory_

_A friend, a brother, and a_

_Hero_

_1990 - 2007_

I read the stone twice, and traced my finger alond the design that decorated it. A snowflake. I wiped the tears off on my sleeve, placed the flowers down, and turned to walk away. Then I heard something.

"It was all for you Sam, it was all for you."

I smiled to myself, and gasped in suprise as a single snowflake fluttered from the sky. It was all for me.

**Dedicated to my Grandpa who passed away October 12, 2006.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Perfect

**Drabble 101**

Thanks to everyone who read my last drabble, and thank you to my reviewers, Tara and Secret Spy Guy. Here's the next drabble!

**Perfect**

She couldn't stand the way she looked. It just wasn't good enough. Everytime she looked in the mirror and saw that girl staring back at her she wanted to scream. Today was no exception. She went through her normal routine of getting up, showering, and then getting dressed. Today she looked at her reflection of a girl in a tight pink shirt, blue capris, and her sneakers. Her hair was pushed back in her normal way, and it still hung down to her waist in dark glossy waves. She still had the same light pink eyeshadow and watermelon lip gloss. She hadn't changed at all. Which would be why she wasn't perfect.

"Why can't I be different?" she whispered to the glass, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She held them back though, because they'd make her cheeks red. Perfect people didn't have red cheeks. And they didn't cry.

"Come downstairs and have breakfast!" a voice called. The girl picked up her pink purse, glanced around her clean room, and then walked out the door.

She didn't even bother to look into the kitchen as she walked past.

"Don't you wan't something to eat?" the same voice as before asked.

"No, I'm not hungry right now. I've got money with me, so I can grab something out of the vending machines if I do get hungry," she said.

"Alright dear, I'll see you later then!"

She sighed to herself as the door clicked shut behind her. Perfect people were skinny. That's why she wouldn't eat breakfast. Besides, no one else did anyway.

She walked to school as usual, feeling faint from lack of food. But she didn't care, she wanted to be perfect.

"Hey!" A blond girl called as she reached the school doors.

"Oh, hi!" she called back.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "you look a little pale. And skinnier too."

"Oh really?" she said in surprise while rushing into the girls bathroom to exam her figure. She could see dark shadows under her eyes, and her shirt was just barely clinging to her tiny frame. Her pants looked like they'd fall off if it weren't for her hips.

"I do look rather pale, don't I?" she asked, pulling a case of foundation out of her purse. She made sure it was darkest one she had. She didn't want anyone else to notice. Perfect people didn't look deathly pale.

"Why is your shirt so loose?" she blond girl asked.

"The washer was having some problems I guess," she replied. The lie rolled off the tip of her toungue so easily, like it had for a long time now. She sighed to herself. Perfect people didn't lie. Oh well, that was one aspect she'd have to work on.

"Oh..." the girl trailed off. "I have to go do something before the bell rings, so I'll see you later!" and she walked out.

She finished applying her foundation, and opened the door just as the bell rang.

Perfect people aren't late. So she ran. As fast as she could. Unfortunatly it was too much. She collapsed onto the floor muttering...

"Perfect people aren't late, perfect people don't lie, perfect people don't look deathly pale, perfect people were skinny, perfect people didn't have red cheeks, perfect people don't cry..."

"Hey," called a soft voice from above her. She looked up, it was the ghost boy. "Nobody's perfect."

"Nobody's perfect..."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Also, excuse the spelling, it doesn't have spell check.**


	4. Stuck

**Drabble 101**

Thank you to my reviewers of my last drabble, Kenna, Nonasuki-chan, gothangel12345, and Secret Spy Guy! And thank you to any of you who read it. And maybe reviewed it, but as I'm writing this like twenty minutes after I posted...

**Stuck**

We're all dead, everyone knows that. We are ghosts after all. But few people know why we're in the ghost zone. Let me tell you one thing, every single ghost in the ghost zone made a mistake, and we're doomed to live it forever. My mistake was falling in love.

One mistake is all it takes to change your entire life. Even if you passed that age and time, when you die, that's where you go back.

_"Hey Ember!" he called to me._

_"Hey baby-pop!" I replied._

_"So are we still going to the rock concert tonight?" he asked._

_"Sure thing candy!" _

_"Sweet!" he said, and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Sweet, just like you."_

_I blushed, and smiled._

_"See you tonight!" he shouted as he ran off down the hall._

_I couldn't wait. Darren was so amazing! He was cute, funny, sweet, and nice! He seemed perfect for me. I practically floated out the doors, and to my house. I showered and got ready. I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I looked really good!_

_I had on a one strap black belly shirt, a single sleeve on my right arm, tight black pants with a silver belt, and then tall gray boots with a skull in them. My black hair was pulled into a high pony tail, and then I had drawn swirls with my eyeliner underneath my eyes. I thought I looked good. But I'd do anything for Darren._

_I think I'm in love with Darren. No, I don't think, I know. And even if he ever does hurt me, which I highly doubt, I will still love him, because he is so perfect._

_I walked out the door, managing to avoid my mom, and walked a couple blocks to Darren's appartment. Because he had given me a key, I just let myself in. The sight that greeted me was a sight that seered itself into my mind forever. There he was, my Darren, kissing another girl. He looked up at me, winked and said, "you're next" and went right back to her. I ran from the building as fast as those boots would allow me to go. Which wasn't very fast._

_And that was my biggest mistake. Falling in love, and never getting out of it._

That's why I'm still here, in the ghost zone, trying to move on with my life and forget about it, but I can't. That'd be like trying to remember someone you never knew. Impossible.

This is where I will spend eternity. Stuck. Forever. Never moving on. Just stuck.

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Also, a huge thanks to my new beta-reader, Kenna!**


	5. Let It Die

**Drabble 101**

Thanks to all my readers of my last drabble, it means a lot to me! This ones a song fic. I don't own the song!!! Three Days Grace does!

**Let It Die**

_We had fire in our eyes_

_In the beginning I_

_Never felt so alive_

_In the beginning you_

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

I loved him, but I couldn't have him. We had dated a little bit, but everything got in the way. Namely ghosts. No ghost in particular, please note my sarcasm. The ghost fighting always got in the way. It ruined everything! I loved him a lot, but when I told him that it just wasn't going to work, he said I wasn't willing to try. How dare he acuse me of such a thing. I loved him, but it wasn't fair.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

It was over, and there was nothing I could, or rather wanted, to do about it. It just died. I know he'll try again soon, but I don't want him to. I've given up, so why can't he? I never meant for this to happen, it just did. I just don't care about him anymore. At least not in that context. I've changed. Grown up. But he hasn't.

_We had time on our side_

_In the beginning we_

_We had nothing to hide_

_In the beginning you_

_You blame but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

We had everything going for us. Everything! We liked the same things, same band, but it all turned on us. Everyone knew we liked each other, and we didn't have to hide it. Granted, Sam didn't take us being together very well. Her forced smiles hurt me, they really did! But I wanted to be happy. To have some security that I had been deprived of since Mom died. 

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

"Danny!" I called walking over to him.

"Oh hey!" he said back, kissing my cheek.

"Um, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Of course it wouldn't go very well. I was breaking up with him, and I didn't expect it to. But when he said I wasn't willing to try... I tried so hard. Tried to make myself love him again, but I just couldn't do it. I can't force something like that. He didn't know how hard I tried to make it work. I guess what really made me stop loving him was his acusations. Before it was really because ghost hunting and my job got in the way. And then with school... I hoped so much he'd understand, and that he'd be willing to pick it up later, but...

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try _

You said I didn't try. You said I wasn't willing to work. You didn't care that I had tried as hard as I possible could. You didn't care.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore _

But that's ok, because I couldn't care less about you anymore.

**Ick. That didn't turn out how I wanted it to... Anywho, thanks for reading, and thanks for my beta-reader, Kenna!! clapping Anywho, please review!!**


	6. Of Spaceships and Aliens

**Drabble 101**

Hey! Thanks to my reviewer: Jessica01Thank you to all who read my last two drabbles, but didn't review... Gr. Anywho, here's the next one!

**Of Spaceships and Aliens**

"Danny," The goth girl asked, "What are those?"

"What, these?" The raven-haired boy questioned while pulling on the legs of his pajama

pants.

They had decided to have a sleep over, and have a mega-movie marathon. When I say they, I do mean the entire trio, which included Tucker, who was stuffing his face over at the concession stand; Danny, who's pj's were being questioned; and Sam who was questioning the pj's.

Tucker glanced up briefly to look at what they were talking about. Snickering, he turned his attention back to the food.

"Yeah, those." Sam said.

"Those would be my pajamas, Sam." Danny stated.

"Danny, look at them." Sam responded.

He glanced down. They were a light blue flannel, and they had big purple, black, red, and silver spaceships on them, with a whole bunch of three-eyed aliens scattered in between. Those aliens looked vaguely like the ones from Toy Story... The point is they were very childish, and considering they were 16 now, it didn't look like they would be something to wear.

"What about them?" He asked, looking back up.

"Um... Never mind..." Sam said.

"OK."

"So, what movie should we watch first?" Tucker asked, returning to the couch, his arms loaded with goodies.

"Ooh! How about Muppets in Space?!" Danny asked excitedly.

"Um, Danny, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Sam asked, nervously glancing at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Aren't I allowed to be in touch with my inner child?"

"I guess..." Sam said looking down at what she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of plain black sweatpants and a dark purple tank top.

"I'll be right back..." Sam mumbled and got up.

"OK!" the boys responded in unison.

A few minutes later, Sam came back down the stairs.

"Sam, what are those?" The ghost boy asked.

"What, these?" Asked the girl, plucking at her pants and smirking.

"Yeah... those." Danny said.

"Those would be my pajamas, Danny." She replied, her smirk growing.

"Sam, look at them!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam glanced down. On her pajama pants were little red hearts mixed in with cupcakes with sprinkles. In the background were pink fluffy clouds.

"What about them?" She asked, looking up.

"Uh... Never mind." he muttered and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

**LOL, that was different... It was kinda cute, in my opinion. **

**This chapter was dedicated to those funny kid pajamas we all have, but are afraid to admit it. MINE HAVE MONKEYS!**

**Huge kudos to my awesome beta-reader Kenna!! clap clap**

**I don't own Toy Story or Muppets in Space. However the monkey pajamas... XD**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and I also take requests so, if you've got one, then you have no choice but to tell me about it!!! Muahahahaha!**


	7. Lint

**Drabble 101**

Hey! Thanks so much to my reviewers of the last one, shadowspinner1, Secret Spy Guy, and Boxy! Boxy is my sister. Her real name on here is BOC42. She's really weird! Stay away from her, stay away!!!! Anywho, here's the next one!

**Lint**

"Psst, Danny!" A hushed whisper called from out of the darkness.

"Huh, what?" Danny asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Danny!" It said again.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me!"

"Who's 'me'?"

"Just turn on the light, you dolt!"

"Uh..." Danny flipped his lamp switch. A glow filled the room, and Danny looked around. There was no one there. But no one seemed to want to talk...

"I don't see you..." Danny said.

"Down here!" It called.

"What?" Danny asked, glancing down to the floor.

"No, you idiot, under the bed!!"

"Oh..." Danny leaned down and stared under the bed. He didn't see anything down there, except an old sneaker, a HUGE lint ball, a demented stuffed teddy bear, and a sock.

"I still don't see anything..." Danny said.

"I'm over here! You looked right at me!" Came the voice again. Danny noticed that as it spoke, the lint ball moved in time with the words.

"Lint?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm lint!"

"Lint? As in, what you'd find in your pocket or something?"

"Yeah! Except spelled L-Y-N-T!"

"Um... I didn't know lint could talk..."

"Of course we can! What did you expect?"

"I'm not sure, but definitely not this..."

"Well sorry for disapointing you!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just..."

"I know, I know... you find it all very disturbing. Most people do. We are lint after all..."

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Danny asked.

"What, you thought I lived under here alone?" He replied.

"Um... I didn't think you lived under here at all actually..."

"Think again, buster. There's a whole bunch of us down here!"

"Oh... I don't know what to say..."

"I do! Go downstairs." It commanded.

"Why?"

"Because the dryer is done!" Lynt said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions... It means that there is more lint in the rack in the dryer!"

"And what do you want me to do about that lint?"

"Bring it up here of course!"

"OK..." Danny trailed off. He got off his bed. He had no idea as to why he was taking orders from a lint ball, but he guess he'd better do it anyway. If there was more than one...

Danny returned a few minutes later with the rack from the dryer.

"Good, good! Now give it to me!!!" The voice demanded, streching out a fluffy grey hand from under the bed.

Danny set it down and watched the hand snatch it.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Danny asked.

"Excellent... excellent!!! Oh, yeah, you can go back to bed."

The next moring...

"Danny!" His mom called. "What on earth are you doing with parts to the dryer in your

room?"

**Dude... I need a life!! LOL. Anywho... Please review!**

**Thanks to my beta-reader, Kenna!!!!!**

_**This chapter was dedicated to: My sister, who wanted the lint fic so freaking badly, that she almost wrote it herself. And she doesn't do Danny Phantom. Also, it's dedicated to those HUGE lint balls underneath our beds that speak to us. 0o**_


	8. Spare Time

**Drabble 101**

Hey! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last drabble! I would list them, but unfortunately my laptop has crashed, and I no longer have the list. Also, I lost one of my other drabbles, which is why I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry! Anywho, I present to you my next drabble!!!

**Spare Time  
**

Danny stifled a giggle. Clasping a hand over his mouth, he turned the other way, his   
shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He never would have guessed this!

The black hair of Danny's object of evening entertainment fell around their face. Their  
slim frame was certainly a lot different than what Danny had ever imagined. Their legs  
were covered with a pair of tight, well, tights, which were accompanied by a pair of  
black shorts that fell barely two inches down the thighs. Thank heaven for the opaque  
black tights. The feet had a pair of black dancing shoes and leg warmers. On the torso, a  
tight white muscle shirt.

Danny was crying now. The sight was just too funny!

The person moved swiftly with the music. He watched as they did a quick jete, followed by a pirouette.

They repeated the motion several times, falling over most of them. After a few times of  
correctly doing it, they collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Danny couldn't  
blame them; they'd been doing this for a long time. When they began to do stretches,  
Danny decided that they entertainment was over and ghosted out of the room.

Who ever thought Tucker had spare time?

**Lol, Sorry! I don't even know why I wrote that! Anywho, please review! Thank you to my beta reader Kenna!!!**

Jete: A leap in which the dancer propels himself with a push off from one leg, covers space in air, and lands on the other leg.

Pirouette: A turn of the body done while standing on one leg, the other leg being held in any one of a number of traditional positions. A pirouette is done on demi-pointe by the male, on pointe by the female, dancer.

-------

Kenna's Notes:

I'm doing this instead of a review, even if they sound fun to get. :)

Wow. Tucker? I really like this! Not because of the thing, but because of the fantastic plot twist! I mean, the 'Sam dancing' thing is wayyyy overused, and this totally changes it! Great job!

\


	9. Mattresses

**Drabble 101**

Hey! Thank you to my readers of last drabble, and a special thanks to my reviewers!! I love you all to bits! Here is my next one!

**Mattresses**

"You're giving up boxes?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I will no longer be known as The Box Ghost. From now on I will be referred to THE MATTRESS GHOST OF DOOM!!"

"And why is that?"

"BECAUSE!"

"OK then."

And with that, Danny took off. What harm could The Box--excuse me--Mattress Ghost Of Doom possibly do?

Oh, what little Danny knew.

The Box--sorry--Mattress Ghost of Doom flew around town in search of his mattress. Yes, his mattress. Of course there was a story behind it: Everyone has to die somehow, and the mattress was the cause of this particular ghost's death. Stupid mattress factories.   
Anyhow, the particular mattress that had killed The B--I will get this right!--Mattress  
Ghost of Doom was still floating around the world somewhere. Our little friend here was  
determined to haunt this mattress. Which was very much unfortunate for our little friend  
over in Wisconsin.

"Will you please leave me alone?!" Vlad cried.

"Never, for you shall fear me and my mattress of DOOM!!"

"AAAHHH!"

Vlad never got another decent night's sleep, but our other halfa had a peaceful life full  
of--guess what? Not the Mattress Ghost Of Doom!!

Thank you for reading!!! Now please review or I shall have to send the Mattress Ghost Of Doom after you!!! And I also said please.

Dedicated to my mattress who in all reality did give me the inspiration.


	10. Snowmen

**Drabble 101  
**

Hiya peeps! Behold! I have a new drabble up! Go me, uh huh, go me, uh huh! (proceeds to dance) Anywho, thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my last drabble! I love you all to bits! 

**Snowmen  
**

"No!" The raven haired boy shouted.

"Yes!" The girl with the violet eyes shouted back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys!" Tucker yelled.

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys!"

"What?" They asked in unison, jerking their heads towards the African American boy.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Sam says that snowmen are guys!"

"Danny says they're girls!"

"And they are!" Danny yelled.

"No, they're not! They're called snowMEN for goodness sakes!"

"That doesn't automatically make them guys!" Danny snapped.

"Sure it does! How would you like it if I started calling you a women just because it  
doesn't make you one? SNOWMEN HAVE RIGHTS TOO!" Sam screamed.

"They do not! They're snowmen! They don't need rights!"

"So?" Sam glared.

"They don't have rights!"

"Guys!"

"What?" Jerking in unison again as they spoke.

"Isn't this a little silly?" Tucker asked.

"No! I need to prove him wrong!" Sam said, turned on her heel, and stormed off down the hall.

"You get back here! We're not finished with this!" Danny yelled and followed suit.

"Oh, wow." Tucker muttered, and shuffled off down the hall.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"For the last time, snowmen are MEN!" Sam screeched, and ran off.

Danny folded his arms and grumbled to himself.

"She's right you know." A voice said from behind.

Danny whirled around to see one of the student body officers standing there with a smug  
look on his face.

"Snowmen are men." He repeated, and walked off.

"NOT ALL OF THEM!!!!" Danny yelled to know one in particular. He looked around the halls. Empty. Did the bell ring?

"Oh, crap."

Mwahahaha! Snowmen are MEN!!!

Dedicated to: My friend Shari who I had this conversation with, and we did find the   
student body officer did agree with me. Also it's dedicated to wfea who writes amazing  
stories. I got the idea of Sam proving Danny wrong with her "Square Crackers Don't   
Exist", which is really funny by the way. Go read it. And review it while you're at it. Anywho, thank you to my beta reader: Kenna. Be sure to mention her in your reviews,  
mainly because she is awesome. Please review!

----

Kenna's Notes:

Oh, funny! You actually had this conversation? Who was saying that snowmen were women? Anyway, good job!

Kenna


	11. Goodbye

**Drabble 101  
**

Hey my peeps!!! Sup? Anywho, thank you to all my readers and reviewers of last time's  
drabble!!! I didn't get as many as I thought I would, considering it was different? Well,  
guess what?! I've got another different one for you!!! Onward!! Lyrics are NOT owned by me, it's Michelle Branch.

**  
Good Bye  
**

_Of all the things I believe in _

_I just want to get it over with tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry_

_Counting the days that past me by_

The boy held his beloved in his arms. How could this happen? How could he let it  
happen? He was utterly heart broken. What would he do now?

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Looks like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend and I say: _

He was so sick of all the "I'm sorry's" he continued to get. No one really understood  
his pain! And no one will.

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I love_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Oh how he wished he could have said good-bye. But now he would never get the chance. He made a mistake. And there was nothing he could do about it.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems like I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right_.

There was nothing. Nothing at all that could be done to fix the "accident" that had just  
taken place.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

Tears fell from his eyes, covering the object of his strong and undying affection. Not  
only was it wet from that, but other things.

_Ohhh yeah_

_It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

Oh, how long he had treasured her. Treasured her, but never told her how much he  
appreciated her. And now he would never have the chance.

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
_  
Now he had nothing to hold on to. To love. To care about. Nothing.

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

She was the one he loved. Forever, with an undying passion, deep within his very soul.

_When the stars fall and I lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

---

"Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Go away Danny! Just go away!" Tucker snapped.

"Tucker, I'm sorry! I was just joking!" Danny said.

"And yet, you still managed to have dropped my PDA in the toilet!" Tucker yelled. "Joking? I think not!"

"Tuck? I'm sorry!"

"No! You'll never understand the pain I'm feeling!"

"Tuck?" Sam asked.

"What now?"

"Don't you think you're being a little bit unreasonable?"

"Take his side why don't you!" Tucker shouted.

**Wow. I seem to be stuck in a rut. A Tuck Rut. Hahaha. Anywho, review please!**  
**Note to Kenna: I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do with the lyrics, so I just stuck them like they are up there.**  
----

Kenna's Notes: Geez! Scare me, why don't you? Ha-ha, anyways, I like fics like this, where  
the plot twists at the end. Peace!

Kenna


	12. Peppermint

**Drabble 101**

Hey peeps! Thanks to those who read my last one! You guys have made this my story with   
the most hits! Even more than For Kicks and Giggles! Thanks so much! Anywho, onward! 

**Peppermint  
**

I watched as she reached into her pocket. I knew what she would do next. It's something  
she does all the time. It's probably just a force of habit; something she never  
remembers doing. I see her pull out the yellow tube, the one she has with her at all   
times. That lip balm. The one that smells like peppermint.

She's always had it, I suppose. At least, it seems that way. And each time she uses it  
I fall more in love with its scent. That peppermint scent.

She pulls the cap off. I watch intently as she smoothes it over her lips. I can smell it.

She recaps the tube and shoves it back in her pocket. She doesn't see me stare; she  
never does. I'm guessing that that's a good thing. She rubs her lips together, smearing  
that smell. Peppermint.

I don't think I'll ever get over that smell. It'll always trigger a memory of her for  
me. At least, it doesn't leave much room to think about what she might taste like.   
Because I already know. She tastes just how she smells. Peppermint.

Yeah, I know I'm insane. But you guys seriously need to get over it. Everyone else has!  
Well OK, maybe not everyone else, but pretty darn close! So yeah. I'm also aware of the  
fact that this doesn't tell you who the characters are. I thought I'd let you choose.

Dedicated to: My lip balm. That smells like peppermint. And I love it so very much! I  
got the idea from when I was watching on of my guy friends as he watched me put it on.   
He got a little spacey and wouldn't stop staring at my lips. Can you say awkward?

Please review now, and if you do, make sure to mention the amazing Kenna in your reviews!  
--  
Kenna's Notes:  
Eek! Once again, sorry this took so long to return to you! Bad Kenna, bad!  
I like this. :) And I guess it just goes to show that DxS is my main ship, although, now  
that I think of it, it could be any couple! Huh. Sweetness!  
Well, good job, as always. :D  
Peace!


	13. Her Lips

**Drabble 101  
**

Heya peeps! I hope you all enjoyed my last drabble, and thank you to those of you who   
reviewed! Also, thanks to you who read, but didn't review. 

**Her Lips**

Eleventh grade English. Not the best class in the world, but still it provided some  
entertainment. But today, to the disappointment of the class, we were going to read some  
more of the ever popular Romeo and Juliet.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this? My  
lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,"  
The boy with raven hair and blue eyes read.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong, your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." The girl of jet black hair and violet eyes replied.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn  
to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." The girl said.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from thy lips, by yours, my sin is  
purged."

The boy, due to previous direction given, leaned in and lightly brushed his lips on hers.

-------------

He had not been a bad looking fourteen-year-old. He had shaggy, jet-black hair, bright  
blue eyes (that would eventually fade with time), and had a strong (but not overly strong) build that came with his frequent fights. Despite his handsome appearance, not a single girl in the school saw him as "dateable". Except for his best friend.

He had always felt deeply for her, and knew (despite comments from others) that she felt  
the same way. And when the position had presented itself, he jumped at the chance. He  
kissed her. He remembered everything about it, too.

Her lips had been soft, gentle, tasting faintly of grapes due to her choice of lip gloss.  
It had originally been a kiss to confuse, but soon grew to more. Behind a bush was where  
it had happened. That bush was still there. If it ever died, a beautiful memory would  
be taken with it.

He remembered how surprised he had been when it had happened, but soon succumbed to the feeling, melting into it. Sure, she had given him a few strange looks after, but nothing could change the way he had felt about it.

--------------

"Then have my lips--" The girl stopped in mid-sentence and turned to face the teacher  
along with everyone else. He had been speaking. About grape lip gloss? Suddenly the  
teacher sighed.

"I loved my first kiss" Mr. Lancer mumbled dreamily. "And her grape lip gloss, and her  
hands running through my hair."

Suddenly, he gasped. Had he said that out loud? 

Oh my. I'm not sure WHAT that was, but I liked it!!! I don't own Romeo and Juliet. At  
this point, I'm not sure who does! But yeah.

Dedicated to: Mrs. Stewart for explaining to the less capable students what the heck was  
happening in that story. BUT I KNEW!!!

Anywho, please review and don't forget to mention Kenna!

To Kenna: If there's stuff wrong with the script, don't blame me, blame Shakespeare!!!

---  
Kenna's Notes:  
I like this! It gives reasonable insight into the mind of a teacher.. Cool:)I haven't read Shakespeare before, so I'm not sure if there's any script errors, but it sounded nice.  
Good job:D


	14. Love Is

**Drabble 101**

Hey, thanks to all of you who read my last drabble, even more thanks to those who   
reviewed! I love you all!

**Love Is**

Alright, I've finally figured it out; I know what love is. And I'm very proud of myself!

Love is pain. The way I fight just to keep her safe. The many times I've gotten hurt,  
just because I love her.

Love is fun. Those times I get to see her laugh, when I'm the one who caused the  
beautiful sound? It's priceless. She makes it all worthwhile.

Love is random. That's a given, no matter what it is. It's not something planned,  
figured out, or thought of before-hand. It just happens.

Love is violet, like her eyes. The eyes I've fallen in love with. The way they shine  
after I let something mushy slip.

Love is red, just like her hair. The way it always feels so soft whenever I touch it,  
and smells like apples. I love apples. But just because of her.

Yes, I, Jack Fenton have finally figured out what love is. And it's made me the happiest   
person on the earth.

**Well that was unexpected. Oh well, I thought it was sweet. Jack is in love! With Maddie, of course. Just thought I'd write a little fic about that...**

Dedicated to: The silly little things that make up love. Like peanut butter.

Please review, and don't forget to say nice things about Kenna!  
-------

Kenna's Notes:

Wow! This was really good. Yet again, a fic with a plot twist at the end. Haha, love. :)  
Anyways, great job! Peace!

Kenna


	15. Headstrong

**Drabble 101**

**Headstrong**

**Lalala, um, yeah. Here's a new Drabble. It's about the song Headstrong by Trapt, which I do NOT own. Anywho, onward!**

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

_I see you fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well not that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

I had been watching him cautiously for a while now. I knew about every little lie he had been telling everyone. I was inside his head. I knew everything. And he didn't know it.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you one_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong _

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

I would destroy him. I realize that this was nothing like me. Me, the normal, average teen-aged Danny Fenton. Well, as normal as it gets when you have ghost powers of course. But anyway, I knew every single one of Dash Baxter's secrets. And I was going to take him on.

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of s, and that's alright_

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

Every little lie he had ever told, I knew all about. He wasn't hard to figure out. Motives are usually fairly obvious when you're a quarter back for the foot ball team and you're hitting on some blond with blue eyes in a mini. Yeah, that wasn't too difficult. But I also knew why he picked on me. And belive me, it was pretty strange. But, after all, it is Dash. Only after a girl.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you one_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong _

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

He was after Sam. He wanted her because she was harder to get than all the other girls. Because she didn't swoon at the sound of his name. He wanted her to prove that he could get everything he ever wanted, and that I couldn't. He knows I have a thing for Sam.

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

He knew only that one thing. But not everything about me. But I know about him. About what he did last weekend. And let me tell you, it was NOT pretty.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you one_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong _

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

Dash Baxter is in for a world of hurt.

**Kind of avoiding any real reasons why Danny is angry at Dash, but that's where the beauty of imagination comes in. Woot. Anywho, review. **

**To Kenna: Sorry I couldn't send this to you for you to proofread! Long story, but if you want, you can look over this, and send me the changes and I'll fix them. Thanks!**


	16. Juicy

**Drabble 101**

**Juicy**

**Alright, I don't own the song Juicy, but it does make me laugh...Mainly because most people don't put the word 'juicy' in a song, let alone make it the title. Anyways...**

_Here we go_

_I got with somebody's date_

_You're like a soap opera cover_

_My lover self-automates_

_Juicy_

_Aw, juicy_

"That boy is never going to get a date." Sam mumbled to Danny.

"Yeah..." Danny agreed.

Tucker had been attempting to get on a girl's good side for nearly an hour now. She was stubborn, but he was persistent.

"Come on," he pleaded, "just one dance?"

"No!" The girl exclaimed. She sounded frustrated.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to leave yet." Sam remarked.

"Me too." Danny said. "Does that mean that she might crack?"

"It might."

"Do you know what you would be missing out on if you didn't agree to dance with me?" Tucker asked.

"No, but I have a feeling it wouldn't be much." The girl replied.

"Feelings aren't always right you know." Tucker said.

_You say a-somebody say_

_You're like a slave for a leper_

_You're sweet for somebody's pain_

_Juicy_

_Aw, juicy_

_Aw, juicy_

"This is actually kind of funny." Sam suppressed laughter.

"Hah, it really is!"

Tucker was trying, oh so hard, to get the girl's consent to at least dance with him. At the moment he was dancing solo in a waltz style in attempt to woo the girl into thinking he was an amazing dancer.

"He's kind of pathetic." Sam said.

"Tucker!" The girl hissed, "Get a life!"

"I have one, and it's sitting right in front of me." He replied smoothly.

A red tinge rose to the girl's cheeks, but she covered up for it with a glare.

_Yeah, you got to live for your own_

_You say you got all the sordid details_

_Check-out retail_

_Watch it sell_

_Now juicy_

_Aw, juicy_

_I gotta delay..._

"Just one dance, please?" He was practically on his knees now.

The girl groaned. "Why?"

"Because I think that the two most beautiful things in this room, also known as me and you, should be together to form the most beautiful thing." He gave a suggestive wink.

"Ugh."

_Mothers, children on the street_

_Can't get enough to eat_

_Off the record, dishes fly_

_Don't know the reason why_

_Meet me in the check out stand_

_See who can be the lover man_

_Conscience bleeding in a song_

_Guilty as the day is long_

_Goodbye_

"Alright, if you won't have me, I'll go see who will. Fare well madame." He tipped an imaginary hat and walked towards Sam and Danny.

"Hello fair maiden." He made a sweeping gesture and bowed.

"Tuck?" Sam questioned.

"Just go along with it Sam." He hissed from his position.

"Alright..." Sam feigned a blush and placed a hand right under her lips.

"Sweet mistress, I request that you spare me a single dance." He made this announcement slightly louder than was needed. So slightly that Danny had to cover his ears.

"Oh yes! Of course I will!" Sam replied, at an equal volume.

Tucker flashed her a huge grin.

"Wonderful!" He said, took her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

_Yeah, you got to live for you own_

_You say you got all the sordid details_

_Check out retail_

_Watch it sell_

_I got to see that lie_

_You say what you're going to say_

_You got to know it's a bitter poison_

_Sapping all of your soul away_

"Thanks Sam." He muttered as they danced slowly to the music.

"Hah, no problem Tuck. Do you think it will work?"

"I sure hope so."

A few moments later, Sam felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find the girl from earlier standing there.

"May I?" She asked, glancing over at Tucker.

"Of course!" Sam replied and handed him over. The girl smiled as Tucker placed his hands around her waist.

Sam walked back over to Danny.

"Isn't that sweet?" She asked. He nodded.

"So, you're the kind who goes for the complete gentleman then?" Danny questioned.

"Well..." Sam trailed off.

"Madam," Danny began, bending at the waist, "May I have the rest of this dance?"

Sam blushed and took Danny's offered hand and together they danced to the slow music.

_Yeah, aw juicy_

_Juicy_

_Aw juicy_

_Aw juicy_

_Aw, ooh, aw, ooh, yeah yeah yeah_

_Juicy_

**Hahaha, that was actually pretty darn cute! Anywho, review, and I shall reward you with cookies.**


	17. Misery Business

**Drabble 101**

**Misery Business**

**Um, alright, here's the next one. I don't own the song, Paramore does. And although I do look freakishly like Hayley Williams, (I really do!) that doesn't give me the rights to the song.**

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

Of course, Paulina had everything, and Sam didn't. That was just a proven fact. Or so they thought. Nobody knew Sam was rich. Or that she lived in a gigantic mansion. Or that she knew the Ghost Boy. And went flying with him on a regular basis. Yeah, Paulina had everything, and Sam didn't. But only because nobody knew any better. Thing is, Paulina had one thing that Sam wanted. Danny.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Alas, teen-aged romances don't last. Now that really is a proven fact. Paulina dumped poor little Danny after nearly a year of disappointment. She only wanted him for the Ghost Boy of course, not that she would admit that. Alright, so she would. But anyway, she left him. And Sam put to use the phrase: "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Poor Danny. Being passed around like "trash." Not that he minded. After Sam confessed that she really did like him, he was happier than ever.

_Whoa well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But oh does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could than you know you would_

_'Cause oh it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

Sam wasn't much of the "Hah! In you face!" type, but she was on this particular occasion. But it wasn't on purpose! Everyone knows that Sam is one of the sweetest, loving, people in the whole world. Alright, some people knew that. But that's besides the point. She really loved Danny.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never chance_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!_

Paulina got what she deserved. For the most part. At least, that's what Sam believed. Some people actually had the goll to be sorry for her because she didn't get what she wanted! Although, that might have something to do the fact that she wasn't technically doing much wrong. She wasn't cheating on him, she actually did kind of like him, and after a while of not having the Ghost Boy part of the equation, she focused on Danny. Or so they said.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they want, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

In Sam's mind, she was just a shallow witch using her precious Danny as bait for the Ghost Boy. But Sam and Danny both knew that he wouldn't show up. Well, Sam knew, Danny was in denial.

_Whoa well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But oh does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But oh does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got hi where I want him now_

_And if you could than you know you would_

_'Cause oh it just feels so_

_It just feels so goodAnd if you could than you know you would_

_'Cause oh it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

Obviously Sam still wasn't Paulina's biggest fan, but it's not like she hated her or anything. She just hated her motives. Sam could see right through them all, while everyone else just looked at her in admiration. Fake admiration of course, but who's to say? Sam was happy with Danny, Danny was happy with Sam, Paulina was attempting bigger and better things. Sort of. More like trying to rip apart Sam's face with her perfectly manicured nails because Danny got over her so fast.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

Sam knew that Danny was better off with her anyway. Sam wouldn't try to hurt him. Or use him for the Ghost Boy. Only because she already knew he was the Ghost Boy so there was no point. Just kidding, she wasn't going to use him at all.

_Whoa well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But oh does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could than you know you would_

_'Cause oh it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

They were in love, and everyone could see that. Except Paulina who was convinced he was using her as a rebound. But whatever floats your boat, right?

**OK, that was really retarded and dumb. Not to mention a very cliched pairing. But who did you expect me to use? Tucker and Danny? shudder Anyway, review my pretties.**


	18. Cheater

**Drabble 101**

I should be doing homework. But I'm not going to because I have other things I need to do. Like this.

**Cheater**

I wasn't really sure where it all started, maybe it traced back to our two entirely different backgrounds. I'm still not sure. However, we were constantly arguing. It got so awful that at one point I said that I loved him, but I didn't think we were in love. We had been together too long for us to be still in love, we fought like an old married couple. That's when he started hanging out with _her._ Her name was Rachel, and she had long brown hair and big blue eyes. She was a pretty girl and I envied her. He had asked her out before he met me however, she turned him down. I wasn't sure why he went back to her or why they even started talking again. I didn't really want to know. He had gotten over her rejection and later found me. We fell in love and were in love. Even if I wouldn't admit it.

I was always busy with work and homework and rarely had time to hang out anymore. Taking two college classes plus everything else in high school will do that to you. So maybe he needed someone who was more available. I had gotten work off for a specific Saturday, and that Saturday was going to be special. We were going to prom and I had picked out a gorgeous poufy purple dress. Earlier that week, he texted me, not called, not told, but texted me, saying he had plans with _her _on Saturday. Hurt, I refused to text him back and picked up a shift so another girl at work could go to prom. I never told him I had a dress, I think that might have hurt him more.

On Sunday, he texted me. Once again, he didn't call or tell me in person, he said he was sick of all our fights. I knew what was going to happen before he said it. I cried for a long, hard time before I got up the guts to go to his house and return everything. All of his shirts, his pants, his wristband, that special ring. The one that had miraculously fit my ring finger.

I asked him what happened. He told me he had kissed her. He had always hated cheaters with a passion and that's exactly what he had become. At first I was okay, as long as he was happy. My calm turned into a passionate anger as the weeks went on. I wanted to rip her throat out. I wanted my Danny back. He didn't ask her out, but he did screw around with both of us. For about a month, I was scared to death I was pregnant.

It would be unladylike of me to tell you everything that happened between me and several people during that time. I'm ashamed of it, but I wouldn't take anything back. I don't regret anything.

Slowly, I think I forgave them. I was entirely alright with everything between them. He asked her out and everything was okay for about a week. During that time, I was presented with a relationship. I accepted, but soon learned that I was not ready. I was scared to death I would be hurt again. I made sure Danny knew that. He felt horrible, but not enough to take everything for the past few months back. You always feel sorry, but never enough to take it back.

I lost eighteen pounds over this course, my eyes had dark circles around them and everything I ate I threw up. I was, am, in horrible shape. Thank God no one has realized yet.

Then one day, the poor girl got sick. She didn't come to school so Danny and I spent nearly the whole day together. I think that was the most we had seen of each other in two months.

Things got out of hand that day.

I pray to God he told her, and at the same time, I hope he didn't.

Because now, we were both cheaters.

**The end. True story. Almost. **


	19. The Best Feeling

**The Best Feeling**

"Class, this is our new student, Samantha Manson," announced Mr. Lancer. There were a few collective nods through out the classroom. "You may have a seat Miss Manson, right there behind Mr. Fenton. Mr. Fenton, please raise your hand."

Sam's lavender eyes looked shyly down to the floor as she made her way back towards her seat. She sat down and smoothed her skirt while staring at the desk.

"Hi!" a voice said brightly. "I'm Danny."

The boy in front of her grinned a glorious, wild, crooked grin.

"I'm Sam." She muttered, biting her lip.

"Hi, Sam." He smiled again. "You have gorgeous eyes."

And then he turned around. Sam bit her lip again, looked down at her desk, flushed pink and mentally told the butterflies in her stomach to settle.

**The End**

**I love those little compliments that make your heart soar. **

**Review (:**


End file.
